Talk:Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide - Side I: Dragonia/@comment-31882612-20190830155619/@comment-27013478-20190830160523
pg37 (67): Dragon Spring Mantou: Sold at Dragon Springs. Price: Cheap. A dish originating from Zipangu, a must-have item for date menus. The translucent skin is a result from the use of Dragon Spring water to steam the Mantou. It is filled with a cream made from Prisoner Fruit (refer: World Guide II: Makai Shizen Kikou) Since both ingredients have beauty-enhancing effects, the combination would turn any woman into a beauty (so it is said). For those who don't like sweet things or just want something to refresh their palate, there's a variant filled with "Mandrago leaves" which is combined with 7 types of demon realm vegetables. There are many variants of this Mantou sold at different stores. pg38 (68): Holstaurus Bitter Milk: Sold at Dragon Springs. Price: Cheap. Holstaurus Milk mixed with beans from the Royal Demon Realm. The beans, when mixed with water, become an aphrodisiac, so even when the bitter milk is cold, it heats the body. Normally, the resulting drink would cause drinkers to heat up, become aroused and assault the opposite sex. Since it's mixed with cold Holstaurus Milk, it causes the effect to be much milder, so it can be called a pleasant aphrodisiac effect. pg38 (69): Gekirintei (Reverse Scale Pavillion) A restaurant located in Dragon Wing District (Ryuuyoku-dori). Dragonia cuisine is made to fill the consumer with stamina (in both senses of the word), so it features meat, spices and large servings. The sight of a man feasting fervently sparks the hearts of dragon women, so the only way to eat Dragonia cuisine is to "eat heartily". Many restaurants offer a "challenge menu" for men where an oversized portion is served and have them eat it within a time period. Those who complete the challenge are given a "special prize". In the case the challenger becomes full and unable to complete the challenge, the dragon staff "nurse" the contestant, so it's not a bad idea to try it anyway. pg38 (69): Starving Dragon Nuts Also called Demon Realm Walnuts, it has a hard outer shell with spikes like a dragon's fangs. It's filled with the demonic energy of the Dragon Zombie which is greedy in nature, so when eating it, it arouses one's hunger. When one eats, this demonic energy is converted into pleasure, so it allows one to have a fulfilling meal. However, since it has a sweet aroma, those who are enticed by it and eat several have the remaining demonic energy turn into the other kind of hunger and remain in the body, so this is used by those who want to "have their men for dessert". pg39 (70): Dragon Steak. Sold at "Gekirintei", Public Diner "Karyuu" (fire dragon) Unlike what the name implies, this isn't actually Dragon meat you're being served. It's a slice of Demon Realm Lizard meat served on a hot iron plate. It's paired with a product from Dragonia called "Dranion". It has a strong odour that makes a male who eats it have a "male dragon's breath" which attracts other dragons. One serving of the dish before sex is enough to have the man go strong for three days and three nights. Some customers come in and mistakenly order this dish thinking "Let me eat dragons!", but since it attracts them he might get to take one home and "eat" a dragon for real. (It looks like garlic, it's described like garlic, but it's named after the onion, wtf?) pg39 (71): Ryuudon (Dragon Don/Dragon Bowl). Sold at specialised stores such as "Dran-Don" etc. If one is seeking the stamina to "face" a dragon, Dragon Steak isn't a bad pick but it takes time to cook. Since Dragon Don can be served quickly, it is a preferable choice. It's still Demon Realm Lizard meat, but it uses many different parts of the lizard such as the arm, leg, thigh, rib and in some cases the tongue as opposed to the Dragon Steak which only uses one part. Together with the meat is Dragonfire Grass and a Tail Leaf which resembles a dragon's tail, along with a bowl of rice at the bottom of it all. The Dragonfire Grass raises the body temperature of the one who eats it, inciting a light state of arousal. Thus, when a male is done eating it, he would find it too hot for clothes and strip them off. The Tail Leaf causes erections and boosts self-confidence. Thus, it bestows the male a body for getting on with dragons. If the Dragon Steak is a "dish for eating dragons", then the Dragon Don is the opposite, a "dish for being eaten by dragons". Since it can be put out quickly, it is ultimately a junk food for quickly getting it on with dragons. pg40 (72): Demon Realm Scorpion Fry. Sold at Dragonia Empire food carts Dragonia's method of ridding these scorpions that harm crops: Fried with the heat of a dragon's breath and topped with various sauces. The shell is turned fragrant and crispy. The meat resembles prawns or crabs. The greatest feature of this dish is in how it's taste differs with the dragon breath that cooks it. For example, a Dragon's breath would make the shell slightly spicy and the meat oily, raising the sexual stamina of the one who eats it. If a Jabberwock's peach-colored breath fried it, the shell would be sweet and crunchy like a cookie and the meat would be sweet like a fruit. Thanks to the great number of variations of this dish, the Dragon Knights even hold a festival when they perform successful capture missions. The scorpions in Dragonia are timid, run fast and shoot magic that causes arousal (like all demon realm scorpions) so it's a challenge just to catch any decent number. On top of that, some of them are as large as a human so a strong enough breath is required to thoroughly cook the scorpion. Finally, there's the arousal-causing demonic energy in it (aka poison) which remains in it. For these reasons the dragon knights and their partners are the first to eat them when they're done. pg40 (73): Dranspan (Dragonbread). Any home kitchen in Dragonia Empire would have it. Dragonbread is a staple in any home in the Empire. Nicknamed the Dragon's Spear for the hard crust and shape, the inside is actually a soft and fluffy bread. However, baking it is not an easy task. The flour native to Dragonia has the characteristic of hardening when exposed to a dragon's breath, so baking a bread that's hard on the outside and soft on the inside requires a high level of technique. The control of the breath, or rather restraint of the breath's power is very difficult for dragons. If done correctly, it infuses the bread with umami and heat. Because of the difficulty, a dragon's constant attempts to bake this while thinking of the man she loves is part of it's charm. It is said that those who can successfully bake it will make for a good wife. Dragonbread has a very special meaning to Dragonia. Originally, Dragonbread was created by humans for dragons using a small amount of flour. Because dragons are bad at precise procedures, humans are better at baking bread than dragons. Despite that, this bread baked by dragons represents the beginning of humans coexisting with dragons. Sitting at the same table, eating the same bread, it represents the first form of cooking given to dragons. That's why dragons working the flour like humans, baking it and putting love into the food like humans gives it meaning. To the cuisine of the Demon Realm, it's just a common item, but every single loaf of Dragonbread is packed with the love of the dragon who baked it. pg41 (74): Chain Store: "Love Ride". Original store location: Dragonia Empire Upper Cloud Region. A store that is located in the high-altitude area "Upper Cloud Region", Love Ride frequented by the dragon knights, specializing in cuisine for human and monster couples. Opened by a Wyvern and human couple, the cuisine born from their love is sure to bring a dragon and human closer together. (Because the owners are the guide's mother and father, I omitted a lot of the entry which explains her growing up helping out at the store and watching couples) pg41 (75): Couple's Fruit Mixed Juice. Sold at "Love Ride". Takeaway allowed. Recommended for new couples, the number one most popular product of Love Ride. Often introduced as "Love in a Juice", it is even featured in the "Monthly Slow Life". Made with an unmerged Couple's Fruit (Makai Shizen Kikou p42), the red and blue fruits are separated and made into sherbets. They are then served as a juice, representing the human and dragon. It is served with a "Scale Flower", that resembles a dragon's scales. The special demonic energy in the Scale Flower allows the Couple's Fruit to continue growing even in the drink. It is served with a pair of intertwined straws. The sweet and sour flavours of the fruit combine in the mouth for an exquisitely refreshing flavour. On top of that, the flavour of the maturing Couple's Fruit melts into the liquid while the drinkers are occupied with the changes in flavour, granting the property of the Couple's Fruit that makes the drinkers seek each other's bodies. In other words, it is a drink to overcome any embarrassment between the couple and have them strongly seek each other. The drink's ability to change flavours is just an extra. pg42 (76): Pamumu. Sold at "Love Ride". Takeaway allowed. A food that is often seen being eaten by dragon couples while walking. It is made by putting together heated Demon Realm Scorpion meat, Dragonfire Grass (see Dragon Don), Intimacy Vegetables (aka Demon Taters, Makai Shizen Kikou p47) and a thin bread made from Dragonian Flour. It can be prepared and eaten quickly like Dragon Don, and is also considered a junk food. The difference is that instead of having a large serving to eat heartily like a Dragon Don, it is a smaller serving that resembles a snack. The Dragonfire Grass used to wrap the meat is soaked in Alraune Nectar, which preserves the arousal effects of the Dragonfire Grass. This isn't just a simple snack, either. The biggest charm of Pamumu is how the Wyvern employee grills the the Demon Realm Scorpion meat with her breath when you order it, cooking the dish in front of your eyes. Then the Lizardman employee will cut the meat skillfully, handling the kitchen knife like a sword. In other words, getting a Pamumu is like seeing a performance. The dish is then finished with a special sauce made with Demon Realm herbs. The aroma of the Pamumu rises into the air, tickling the nostrils of the Wyverns flying above, arousing their hunger. The hungry Wyverns will come down and see a single man eating a Pamumu, and become unable to suppress their instincts. The Wyvern will swoop down on the man and eat his Pamumu. Not only that, the Wyvern will register the man as a "generous master" and in return for his meat, she will take him back to her residence and offer her own meat. In other words, her body. pg42 (77): Chocolate Horns. Sold at "Love Ride". Limited quantity. A Bright Green Demon Realm like Dragonia is blessed with an abundance of Demon Realm produce, but these Chocolate Horns is made from "Dragon Horn Sugar", an ingredient that is a rarity even in these lands. Like the name implies, Dragon Horn Sugar is actually a horn-shaped fruit that grows from the ground. It can be seen in places with high exposure to sunlight and high concentrations of demonic energy. The harvested Dragon Horn Sugar can just be boiled and drank for nourishment, but it becomes a sweet and aromatic confectionary when burned by a dragon's breath. The Chocolate Horns are a confectionary made by heating the Dragon Horn Sugar for the surface, then coating it with a mixture made from a particularly viscous "Slimy Mushroom" (couldn't find this anywhere) and chocolate. The bitter chocolate coating is balanced with the sweetness of the freshly burnt Dragon Horn Sugar, maintaining a crispy texture. Due to the rarity of Dragon Horn Sugar, Chocolate Horns are only sold when Dragon Horn Sugar is allowed to be harvested. Everyone from the little kids to adults and even the Queen will line up to buy these, forming a long line. The demand for these Chocolate Horns come not only from the addictiveness, but from another special motive. As the Slimy Mushroom is used in the coating, it is difficult for dragons to hold it as it would just slip through their claws. If they really wanted to eat it, they would just pick it through their mouths. Even then, it's still slightly difficult to just eat it like that. In other words, they invite another person... meaning a man, to bite on the other side and eat it together, drawing their mouths closer like they are going to kiss. (tl;dr it's the pocky game) pg43 (78): Tricoromille Dragonia Outlet A store that topped the yearly sweets ranking "Demon Realm Slow Life" (Makai Slow Life), the number one sweets shop specializing in Prisoner Fruit confectionaries. Popping up all over the Demon Realms, one was bound to show up in Dragonia. Originally, Dragonia had a lot of large serving, hearty cuisines and dainty desserts stores was not in their culture, but one was eventually opened. Naturally, the uniforms made from Arachne thread and next-door inn with soft beds were also included. Now it attracts humans and monsters alike who love sweets. A dragon idol group "Dragon Heat" that's experiencing an explosive rise in popularity also frequents this place. pg 43 (79): Dragonsize Parfait. Sold at Tricoromille Dragonia Outlet Exclusive to Dragonia Outlet! A dragon sized parfait perfect for a dragon human couple! This extraordinary volume is for that passionate couple who wishes to spend every extra second together in a sweet, sweet moment! Generous servings of Dragonia's Demon Realm Fruits complete this dish, please enjoy ? Flower: Resembling a dragon's scale, the scale flower has a refreshing aroma and a stimulating effect like Demon Realm herbs! It's for decoration, but it is actually edible. Enjoy the gummy-like texture! Horn Sugar: A collaboration with the sweets shop "Love Ride", the Dragon Horn Sugar has been provided with all it's sweet fragrance ? Fruit (Demon Realm Grapes): The Demon Realm Grapes used in the parfait are a species native to Dragonia called "Drarrow"? These large and extra-fragrant "Dragon Jewels" will definitely incite a new expression as you eat it ? Draberry: At the center of the Scale Flower grows a Draberry! This sweet and sour fruit will turn any girl's breath into a "Charming Breath"? Fruit: On the top of it all rests a single , ripe Couple's Fruit? This spherical love potion can be eaten any way the couple likes? You can break it and mix it with the cream or you can savor it at the end? Of course, we recommend that you share it with your mouths?